


To Love You Dearly

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Victor has found the love of his life.... if only he felt the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor read the weekly reports presented to him as he Waited for his company to arrive. They were supposed to be here by now. Victor didn’t usually tolerate tardiness, but he can let it go this one time. He did after all as Christophe for a huge favor. He guess it was only fair that he let him take the time he needed for this little mission. Victor looked over at the clock and saw that only three minutes had passed since he looked at it last. He sighed and carded his hand through his hair. He really wanted to see him. Christophe. He promised he would bring him!   
Victor picked up a framed photo on his desk. He loved that photo. He always picked up to look at it when he was working. There was a young man with black hair and soft brown doe eyes. The ballerino was dressed in a costume of white tights and a princely blue vest. He went to see the performance and fell in love. Victor decided it was love. He never felt his way before and wanted to give that man on stage everything. 

So Victor did what any other demon prince could do: but what he wanted with money. But his plan was a bit flawed. It turns out that the dance company didn’t want to sell Yuuri and neither did his parents no matter how much he offered. But didn’t they see how much he loved him? He gave his family a Small chest of rubies and they still wouldn’t let him see him!

Christophe promised to deliver Yuuri. He knew he could count on him. They have been friends for centuries and he has never failed him once. Victor was sure he would come through for him on this. 

Victor heard the door to his mansion being slammed open. He hurried out of his office and ran to the grand staircase. He paused before the end of the corridor to smooth his close and walk like the royal he knew he was.

As he was descending the stairs, he was roughly shouldered by a small figure in fur. He looked down and saw it was his one and only love! He opened his mouth the greet him when the small man glared at and hissed, “ I’m going to my room and wish to be left alone.”

He hurried away up the stairs and turned down the corridor. Likely being told where his room was from Chris. Chris came up the steps followed by a few of his servants with a few bags. 

 

Chris sighed, “ They will drop off the luggage and I need to have a word with you in your office.” Victor nodded dumbly before turning around and leading him there.

When they finally reached their destination, Chris grabbed some scotch from the cabinets before sitting down in one of the plush chair a in front of Victor’s desk. Victor walked around his friend to sit in his designated chair. 

“ He looks upset. Does he not like me?” Victor said softly.

“ Yeah. That kinda happens when you are stripped from your family and home.” Chris downed a shot of scotch.

“ But I gave him gifts.”

“ You basically stalked him and sent his family bribes.”

“ To let them know I can take care of him. Think them of dowry gifts.”

“ He thinks it’s creepy and you never formally introduced yourself.”

“ Father wouldn’t let me! He said it was too far!”

“ He thinks you are a creep and a pervert.”

“ Why a pervert? What could have done to warrant that title?”

“ You sent him lingerie.”

“ Tasteful lingerie. Hardly perverted. It does I have a sense of fashion.”

“ What stranger gives someone a lingerie set with a lacy see through thong?”

“ It’s was on the runway last year for that human fashion show! It obviously was very sought after.”

“ Then what about the belly dancer outfit? That was unnecessary.”

“ He obviously enjoys dancing. He can get into belly dancing, he’s certainly talented enough.”

 

“ You told his family to sell him to you. You made him seem like a cheap whore.”

Victor growled at this, “ My lovely Angel isn’t a whore! He is to be a prince.”

 

“ You don’t even know his name.”

Victor thought about it for a minute. He really didn’t know his angels name. His sweet siren. His sexy incubus. 

“ I will ask him.” Victor said determined as he stood up. 

“ Let’s try tomorrow. He’s very angry right now. I’m a demon and I was scared of his wrath.”

Victor nodded. “ Then I shall seduce my little vixen. I shall show the expanse if my love!” Victor exclaimed. 

“ You May want to give him some space. He is very angry right now.”

Victor huffed and sat back down. He was going to woo the love of his life. He will be triumphant.

 

-/-

Thanks for reading so far. Please leave any comments or suggestions. Also I need help finding a YUri on Ice dj about omega Yuri plisetski and alpha JJ. Yuri get knocked up by JJ and does not want the baby Bessie’s he is engaged to Isabella. Please help me find this. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor combed his hair to the side for the umpteenth time thAt morning. He had to look perfect. He was wearing his best suit, his most expensive cologne and his most extravagant crown laid on his head. He needed to look perfect. He was gong to show his little one that he was a perfect mate. He was the apex of alphas, the creme de l creme of all demons. He was irresistible. 

Victor exhaled slowly to try and calm his nerves. What happens if his little one is not attracted to him? Or maybe he doesn’t like alphas? That would be devastating! He looked in the mirror one last time with a quick glance over before heading out of his room and to his little love’s. 

He met the maid responsible for his food waiting outside his beloveds door. He showed them away as he took the food cart and pushed through the door. His little angel was already up and sitting on the little built in self that had a great look over window. He looked so beautiful there with the sun shining through his hair. 

“ Good morning my beautiful love! I brought you-“ 

Victor never got to finish his sentence as a book went sailing threw the air, hitting him squarely in the face.

-/-

Thanks for your support thus far. Sorry I couldn’t write as much. I’ve been busy with doctors appointments, work and school. Please leave your comments. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor was the type of man, or demon per se, who had quite a few kinks. He loved spanking his partners and pinning them down. He enjoyed quality blow jobs and back massages. Role playing was always a favorite. What he didn’t know that he would a bit of a masochist. 

His beloved yelling at him, disheveled in his fury. His eyes seemed to darken with his anger as his red lips spewed out obsenicties. He was lovely. He could just image this beauty yelling out orders as he rode him in bed or maybe the couch. Victor didn’t mind. He had no qualms. Or maybe he barks out orders as he takes his angel against one of the walls in his room. That would be great too. Oh! What happens if his little one loves sex in public. Victor would never force his love on display but if he ever wanted to have a romp in the horse stable.... well then who is Victor to deny him the opportunity?

Victor than wished he was a bit more tactful.   
“ I love you!” He shouted. 

He was thrown out not long afterwards with a bloody and broken nose.   
-/-

Thanks for reading so far. Please leave your comments. I’m sorry that it short, but work and school I’ve been interfering with my free time. :(


	4. Chapter 4

“ So, I hope you are a little bit smarter in the future when you try and woo your little love. First of all his name is Yuuri. He told me after I had to save you. And secondly, did you know he could even fight?”

Victor shook his head as Chris tried to stitch up the gash on his shoulder. His little angel was a fiery one. He had broke his nose and left numerous bruises and cuts on him. When Chris found him, Yuuri was straddling him as he punched him in the face. They had to be destine d to be together. If he was that strong he deserved an equally strong mate! And Victor could be that mate! 

“ We need to marry! Look how strong he is! We would be perfect for one another.”

“ Yeah perfect alright. He seems to have no qualms with sending to the infirmary. “

“ But Chris he’s so passionate! “

“ Uh-huh.”

“Just you wait! He will fall for me for sure.”

Chris just shook his head and continued to treat his friends wounds. 

-/-

Yuuri looked out the window and sighed. What did this demon want? Why won’t he leave him alone? He sighed again and he fashioned a club out of one of the chairs the broke earlier. Just because he was captive didn’t mean he was going to surrender that easily.

-/-  
Thanks for reading so far. Please leave your comments. I look forward to hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone could have asked Victor how he would have imagined his day and he would definitely not have guessed this. Being stuck in meeting? yes. Being yelled at by his father? yes. His uncle yelling at him? Yes. Waking Makachin? Yes. Being pinned against a wall and the love of his life who kicked his ass the other day giving him the blow job of his life? No. Not in a million years.

Victor clenched and unclenched his hands. Yuuri told him not to touch him, but damn that was so hard! The little minx lapped at his balls hungrily as he stroked him in his palm. His mouth then traveled to his erection, tracing the large vein on the side before swallowing him whole. God if he had any doubts of loving this man, they were gone. Victor would happily be this mans punching bag as long as he got a blow Job like this. Victor felt himself nearing the end. 

“ I’m- I’m-“ 

Yuuri seemed to have gotten the message because he pulled off and stroked Victor to completion. 

 

The man stood up and have Victor a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“ Now, there is a favor I need from you.”

-/-

Next update. Was thinking on just making it like a snippet type story.  
Thanks for your support.


End file.
